Pohon Kenangan
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Saat saat Hitsugaya Toushiro, kehilangan istrinya Hinamori Momo gara - gara ketabrak mobil. bersama dengan anak pertamanya Natsu Hitsugaya, dia menceritakan segala yang ia rasakan didepan pohon kenangan ia dan istrinya warning: Natsu POV


Hai minna san sudah lama tak jumpa

aku bikin fic baru dan seperti biasa dengan pairing hitsuhina

tapi di fanficku ini berbeda loh

difanfic ini aku gunain POV nya anaknya hitsugaya dan hinamori

ah udah lah aku malah keenakan ngoceh, ya udah langsung aja

* * *

Pohon Kenangan

by Hinamori Vya

© Tite Kubo

pairing : Hitsuhina

warning : OOC,gaje dan kalau gak suka silahkan di back

Angin berhembus meniup - niup rambutku. Ku mengambil benda yang sedari tadi mengusikku, ku tekan tombol bewarna hijau tersebut lalu kutempelkan benda itu ditelingaku.

" Hallo, nii - san." Ku dengar suara adikku dari seberang sana.

" Hm, ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

" Nii - san sekarang ada dimana ?" Tanyanya.

" Di rumah, sebentar lagi Nii -san ke Kantor ." Kataku

" Anuu...Nii - san, sebelum kesini tolong cari Tousan ya. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana - mana , tapi belum ketemu rapat dengan client dimulai sejam lagi, aduhhh... Bantu aku Nii-san , pleaseeeeeee !" .

" Wakata wakata aku akan bantu."

" Yeah... Arigatou ne Nii-san."

" Hmm." Jawabku.

Kututup percakapanku dengan adikku yang super cerewet itu, aku heran setahuku Tousan tidak memiliki sifat seperti itu atau Kaasan yang memiliki sifat seperti adik kembarku itu ya, haa sudahlah lupakan. Ku berjalan menuju garasi tempat mobil kesayanganku terpakir, ku naiki mobil itu dan lalu kukendarai menuju tempat yang biasa Tousan berada, yaitu Taman yang berada di dekat kantor kami. Ku parkirkan mobilku disekitar taman tersebut lalu berjalan kaki memasuki taman tersebut, kutajamkan penglihatanku disekitar taman ini, taman dengan hamparan bunga - bunga yang indah disertai dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak tampak menyejukkan mataku, tanpa kusadari ternyata Tousanku sedang duduk membelakangi pohon sakura tersebut. Kudatangi pria tersebut yang sebenarnya merupakan Tousanku, lalu ku tepuk pundaknya.

" Tousan. " Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

" Natsu, kenapa kau kemari ? ." Tanyanya kepadaku.

" Aku mencarimu Tousan,sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai dan Saya- chan terus mengoceh saat menelponku tadi,dia mengkhawatirkanmu sedari tadi,Tousan ." Ucapku.

Pria berambut putih dan bermata tosca ini hanya tersenyum melihatku dan lalu memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali.

" Adik kembarmu sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Kaasanmu. " Ucapnya.

" Lantas, kenapa Tousan kemari ?" Tanyaku.

" Tousan hanya rindu dengan Kaasanmu. " Katanya.

" Kaasan? " Kataku sambil menautkan alisku tanda tak mengerti.

" Natsu...Kamu tahu pohon ini memiliki banyak sekali kenangan antara Tousan dengan Kaasanmu ?" Tanyanya. Namun, ku hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu . "Kenangan?" Gumamku.

" Didepan pohon ini Tousan pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaasanmu dan disini juga Kaasanmu meninggalkan kita semua untuk selamanya ." Kata Tousanku dengan nada sedih.

"Jadi Kaasan meninggal disini !" Kataku. Kulihat Tousanku hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

* * *

Angin berhembus, bunga sakura yang berguguran berterbangan melihat kami terdiam membisu.

'' Tousan, sebenarnya Kaasan seperti apa ? " Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

" Secara fisik Kaasanmu itu duplikat dari adikmu sangat mirip kecuali warna matanya, warna matanya Kaasanmu seperti warna matamu Natsu, coklat ". Jelas Tousan. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

" Namun ,secara nonfisik Kaasanmu memiliki sifat tegas, disiplin, ceroboh, dan satu lagi dia juga cerewet ". Jelas Tousan.

" Sifat Kaasan mirip,bukan sangat mirip dengan Saya hahhahahahaha". Kataku sambil tertawa, namun tawaku terhenti saat melihat raut sedih Tousanku.

" Tousan, ada apa ?" Tanyaku. Namun, dia tak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum walaupun senyum terpaksa.

" Tousan, aku tahu Kaasan meninggal saat aku dan Saya berumur satu tahun dan aku tahu Kaasan tertabrak mobil tepat di depan Tousan, tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa tepat didepan pohon ini Kaasan meninggal . " Kataku.

" Sebelum meninggal Kaasanmu meminta Tousan membawanya kesini ." Jelas Tousan dengan nada sedih.

" Tousan,kenapa ?" Tanyaku.

" Natsu..." Kata Tousan sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Tousan merasa bersalah kepadamu, Saya dan Kaasanmu, Tousan tidak dapat mempati janji Tousan pada Kaasanmu, Tousan tidak bisa melindunginya Natsu ." Kata Tousan dengan nada sedih.

" Tousan jangan seperti itu, jika Kaasan berada disini dia akan sedih. " Kataku menghiburnya.

" Kau benar Natsu, apalagi kita berada di depan Pohon Kenangan Tousan dengan Kaasan. " Kata Tousan.

" Baiklah, ayo Tousan kita kekantor rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi, nanti Saya mengomel lagi. " Kataku, sebelum kami berjalan menuju kantor tiba - tiba telephone gengam milik Tousan berbunyi.

" Belum saja dibicarain dia sudah nelponkan. " Kataku. Kebesit suara tawa kecil masuk ke gendang telingaku dan kutengok Tousanku tertawa kutersenyum melihatnya.

" Ya sudah, ayo Tousan. " Kataku. Tousan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kami bereanjak pergi dari Taman ini menuju ke kantor kami. Namun, entah kenapa Aku merasa ada sedari tadi mengusik hatiku, kubalikkan tubuhku melihat pohon kenangan Tousan dan Kaasan tadi, betapa terkejutnya Aku melihat seseorang wanita berwajah sama dengan adikku,mermata sama sepertiku, serta memakai gaun putih tersenyum lembut padaku.

\- The End -

* * *

gimana minna san, minta review y

oh ya maaf kalau typo atau gaje juga y mungkin agak gak nyambung

sekali lagi maaf


End file.
